herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Xiahou
|enemies = |type of hero = Selfless Heroine}} Lady Xiahou (Chinese: 夏侯氏) a minor protagonist in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. She is Xiahou Yuan's niece and Zhang Fei's wife. History Many versions of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms story, portray Lady Xiahou is Xiahou Yuan's niece. Xiahou Ba's cousin. Zhang Fei's wife. She was often seen as the mother of Empress Zhang, the empress of Shu Han and Liu Shan's wife. When Lady Xiahou was fourteen, she was getting captured by Zhang Fei when out collecting firewood, as well as she wants to be his wife. After this, Xiahou Yuan is shot dead by Huang Zhong in the battle, Lady Xiahou has would be asked to bury the remains, through Xiahou Ba (who later defected to Shu) only to given preferential treatment because he was Lady Xiahou's cousin and promoted to Marshal. ''Dynasty Warriors'' Xiahou Ji saw the world when she arrived at Xuchang and should escaped the homeland, those people has been dependent on her, Sun Ce's troops was invaded in the capital and she disbanded afterwards for the sincerity of her family. Eventually, Zhang Fei was showed up and tries to escorting her, both of them would share a sympathetic joy. But then on, the two just needs to meeting again in Xiaopei, Xiaohou Ji revealed that she was an optimistic woman for impression. Beside that means, she also learning Zhang Fei's name, the unnamed maiden has been following Zhang Fei and everything would be too hyperbole. Zhang Fei decided to asked her to be out of danger before quietly going back to home. Later on, Cao Cao led the army to fight Zhang Fei and wanted to pay more. Xiahou Ji actually wants to worked with him again after leaving home, but never could be treated as a rivaly spy. Disputes always comes, Liu Bei and Cao Cao started a decisive battle in Hanzhong, Xiahou Ji intentionally reunited with Xiahou Yuan and they were protected Hanzhong from disturbances. At the time, her family and Zhang Fei's subordinates ate, drank, and fun together at the banquet. Frighteningly, Zhang Fei was killed by a man and Xiahou Ji disappeared as soon as she afflicted. Gallery Images Xiahou_Shi_(ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Xiahoushi_(1MROTK).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Lady_Xiahou_-_RTKXII.jpg|Lady Xiahou in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Xiahoushi (CSTEG).png|Comic Sangokushi True Episode Gaiden appearance. Xiahou_Hong_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Xiahouji 3 (DWB).png|Shin Sangoku Musou Blast portrait. Xiahouji_(DW9).png|Lady Xiahou in in Dynasty Warriors 9. Xiahouji Civilian Clothes (DW9).png|Lady Xiahou's civilian clothes. Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 Xiahou Ji Ending Parting With A Smile|Lady Xiahou's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *In Dynasty Warriors game series, she is named Xiahou Ji. This character incarnation is Xingcai and Zhang Bao's mother. She placed eighth with fans in Gamecity's first card promotion poll for the game. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Fictionalized Category:Chaotic Good Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Strong-Willed Category:Envious Category:Book Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Voice of Reason Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Honest Category:Selfless Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Animal Kindness Category:Aristocrats Category:Monarchs Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Chaste Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mysterious Category:Elementals Category:Tricksters Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Optimists Category:Feminists Category:Self-Aware Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Related to Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Dreaded Category:Betrayed Category:Outright Category:Determinators Category:Damsels Category:Extravagant Category:Sidekicks Category:Scapegoat Category:Insecure Category:Misguided Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Wise